


Cured

by niux



Series: JJ's Tumblr drabbles [4]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: DameRey, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-12 00:48:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13536141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niux/pseuds/niux
Summary: For Tumblr drabble prompts "staring at the other’s lips, trying not to kiss them, before giving in" and "being unable to open their eyes for a few moments afterward".





	Cured

**Author's Note:**

> I feel too fluffy lately.

„Stay still,” Rey ordered and pushed Poe towards a seat.

Poe held a hand over the side of his face, his eyes following her as she rummaged through shelves in the Main Hold.

„Stupid pilot,” she growled under her nose, noticing the first aid kit. She grabbed it and turned around to find Poe waiting patiently, a bashful expression on his face.

„I’m sorry,” he eventually mumbled and attempted at a cracked smile, causing a new trickle of blood to run from the corner of his mouth.

Rey walked over to him, untangling the insides of the box. „What are you sorry for?” she asked. „It’s you who walked straight into a ladder.”

„Good thing Chewie didn’t fall off of it,” Poe agreed and let Rey put a piece of cotton wool to his skin. A hiss escaped his mouth at the pinching from medication.

„Wait, uh.” She tried going for the other newly opened scar under his chin, but couldn’t get to it while standing. She decided to sit astride on his lap and felt a bit hot feeling his hands steadying her, his fingers grasping her sides.

Rey reached for the band-aids at the table and wondered, „How did you not see it?”

„I was looking at you, I guess,” he admitted, smiling unscrupulously. His eyes locked on hers, watching her finish the nursing job under his chin. „I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable too.”

„You didn’t,” she replied calmly, trying to maintain a serious face.

Poe seemed unconvinced. „You seem angry.”

„I’m not angry, I’m concerned,” she spat and pursed her lips, containing laughter with last strings of willpower.

„Is it because I called you beautiful? I’m sorry, I shouldn’t behave-” Poe started but Rey interrupted him, gently putting her palm over his lips.

The smile on her face couldn’t be held in anymore. „No, it’s okay. It’s just- I have never been called beautiful before.”

Poe was purely scandalized. „Unbelievable.”

„You’re done,” Rey stated and shook her head placing the last band-aid was along Poe’s bottom lip. „Beauty is the last thing that counts on Jakku.”

Poe didn’t respond and only nodded slightly. He sat still and Rey made no move to shift off him. At first, her mind wandered off back to her old home. How strange she wouldn’t want to go back to Jakku now but she missed it at times. Suddenly a thought hit her - this current moment, this current spot in Poe’s arms was the new home.

„Rey?” Poe called out her name quietly.

She looked back to his face covered with patches, the lower part of his jaw swelled up a bit already. He didn’t look pitiful at all and it fascinated her. If anything those small wounds and scratches gave him this tough aura. Her gaze focused on his lips. They weren’t chapped too much either, only slightly damp from cleaning the blood, and this soft look made Rey want to take a taste.

„Yes, sorry, I was thinking if I have here any painkillers,” she lied, averting her eyes from his again, and searching the kit. She shouldn’t give into this craving, what has gotten into her. Sure, they had this flirtation going on for some time bow but Poe showed much understanding and respect around her and her Jedi sentiments. Rey recognized Poe was very popular amongst rebels and for many of her own reasons, including Jedi sentiments and simple fear of getting hurt, she kept tempering her emotions.

„I’ll be fine,” the dashing pilot smiled and his expression reddened a bit with his following confession, „I’ve got a painkiller alright."

Damn him, he was looking at her lips, and her stare lingered at his too. They both finally noticed their own breaths, caressing each other's skin at once. Anyone could walk in any second on this scene, but Rey’s mental brakes evaporated somewhere around the third breath they shared.

She was the one to close the distance while Poe waited for her move. The moment her lips touched his, the last sign of panic bubbled in her head, hoping she didn’t misinterpret his signs. She closed her eyes, not being able to hold in her anticipation. Poe responded and a sigh of relief escaped her mouth.

He shifted her in his arms and her mind went blank just as his fingertips traveled from her sides to the hem of her shirt and lifted the hem ever so softly in order to draw tiny circles on down her spine. Poe’s warmth devoured every piece of Rey's body, making her shiver and his hands to press her harder against his chest.

His lips still tasted like the pears they had this morning, with only a slight hint of medication she put in the corner of his mouth earlier. The band-aid below his lower lip irritated Rey’s skin, but she didn’t mind as she deepened the kiss. A tightness in her stomach grew when their chests touched and she steadied herself with both palms between his jacket and the thin layer of undershirt.

Poe broke the kiss for a split second and Rey turned her head to give him better access. His tongue teased and traced along her bottom lip until it found hers. The sensation was amazing and Rey let out a small moan, she couldn’t keep in any longer, but Poe immediately pulled back the realization of his actions striking him.

„Better?” Rey asked playfully, not being able to open her eyes yet.

„Never better,” Poe confirmed, as they both heard BB-8s beeps outside.

Then Rey opened her eyes and sobered up. „I should probably go help Chewie,” she squeaked at the same time Poe slurred, „I was supposed to talk to Leia.”

Rey stood up and hurried to the other side of Main Hold, trying to look busy and Poe jogged to the Falcon’s exit.

She saw him again only later in the evening when Rose suggested grabbing some supper. Rey couldn’t help but send Poe a playful look across the room as he loudly complained to Snap about a headache and a need for some more medicine for his 'fatal' injuries. Not long after that, his cure knocked on his quarters' door.


End file.
